Citas y Deseos
by Knight ice
Summary: Tsuna esta esperando que su cita llegue, ojala no me deje plantado piensa el joven vongola. gracias por leer.


El castaño estaba recargado bajo el reloj que estaba en la entrada de la zona comercial, una ves mas exhalaba vapor hacia sus manos para poder calentarlas un poco, el dia era frio pero habia decidido llegar temprano, no queria cometer errores y llegar tarde a su primera cita.

Mi primera cita, penso emocionado Tsuna.

Volvio a mirar el reloj que traia en la muñeca, y echo un vistazo a los lados, veia muchas personas pasar, para ser mas exactos, parejas las personas que hiban pasando eran parejas.  
Estaba algo impaciente por verla, nervioso y emocionado sin embargo también tenia miedo, muy en el fondo temia que ella lo dejase plantado como tiempo atrás le habia pasado con otra chica.

- bos.. digo Tsuna, te hice esperar mucho?- una chica pregunto en tono bajo, su voz reflejaba timidez-

Tsuna dirijo su mirada a la chica, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra o hacer algo el se habia acercado a ella y la habia abrazado.  
ella se soprendio un poco, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojizas.

- no, esta bien voy llegando- su voz temblaba un poco, ella comprendio que no era por el frio, no dijo nada solo lo abrazo en silencio y acaricio su cabello despeinado.

- nos vamos?, pronto encenderán el arbol central de la zona comercial- Tsuna habia soltado a Nagi y se veia mas tranquilo, la miro, su abrigo blanco y largo contrastaba su cabello oscuro, el cual lo habia arreglado con un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa que una semana atras , Tsuna le habia obsequiado.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, platicaban un poco de como habia estado su semana, Tsuna le hablaba sobre todas las veces que hizo volar su cuarto dado que se equivocaba al responder los test de Reborn, sobre como casi moria envenenado varias veces gracias a Bianchi, por su lado Nagi le platicaba que Mukuro casi se infarta el dia anterior cuando le dijo que iba salir en una cita, esa tarde lo tuvieron que sujetar entre Chikusa y Ken para que MM lo pudiera noquear y asi ella pudiera irse, Tsuna sintio escalofríos al pensar que Mukuro podría estar tras ellos.

Nagi miro la mano de Tsuna y quizo tomarla, pero dudo, no sabia que haria cuando tomara la mano de el o que le diria, el iba un poco distraido miraba los negocios y le comentaba sobre lo que queria regalarle a sus amigos. Que bueno eres Boss, penso solo en su cabeza para ella le seguía diciendole boss como el primer dia que lo conocio y sobre ese beso en la mejilla que le dio; a si que impulsada por ese recuerdo se acerco un poco mas a el y tomo su mano,  
Tsuna se detuvo, giro su cabeza hacia ella, en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, el bullicio de la gente desaprecio por ese pequeño instante reemplazado por el respirar y el latir de sus corazones; solo estaban ellos dos unidos por algo mas profundo que el contacto de sus manos.

Cada uno giro la cabeza hacia la otra dirección. siguieron avanzando entre toda la multitud.

Un poco mas adelante se podia ver un gran arbol, la estrella de la punta se empezaba a iluminar y eso genero una reacción en cadena en descenso;  
luces de colores empezaban a iluminar el arbol y el lugar, los adornos del árbol, la música de fondo que había comenzado a la par de este bello espectáculo.

- crees en los deseos Nagi ?-

- si, hace poco empece a creer, por?- la joven quizo saber.

- yo, mmm.. hace un año desee poder encontrar alguien que me amara, alguien que me quisiera por lo que soy.

Tsuna estaba un poco apenado. Nagi se mostró algo sorprendida y sonrió tiernamente. sus ojos humedecieron un poco.

-en serio pediste eso hace un año, aquí en este mismo lugar?-

Tsuna parecia confundido acerca de la pregunta.

- si por que?

- por que hace un año, yo también pedi lo mismo en este lugar.-

Tsuna miro el arbol y luego volvio a mirar a Nagi, beso su frente y dejo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro mientras ella tomaba su brazo para poder poder seguir viendo el espectáculo de luces. A pesar del ruido ellos seguian en su mundo.

- espero que esta vez también nuestro deseo se vuelva realidad- dijo la chica.

- estar juntos por siempre- dijeron al unisono.

unos metros mas alla un enérgico equipo formado por el resto de los guardianes y los chicos de kokuyo intentaban contener a Mukuro y Hibari, la gente salia corriendo y los vendedores reclamaban a gritos por os daños. quien lo diría el también chico de la nube juro la muerte del joven vongola al enterarse de con quien iria a una cita.

Gracias por leer, espero me dejen comentarios para saber que tal les parece mi forma de escribir y relatar, para asi poder mejorar, ademas de saber si fue de su agrado.

GRacias una vez mas.


End file.
